Twilight Sparkle/Gallery
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Friendshipismagicpart1.png|Twilight, as seen for the first time Twilight Sparkle S01E01.png Twilight Sparkle0 S01E01.png Twilight Sparkle smile S01E01.png Twilight Sparkle running S01E01.png Twilight Sparkle2 S01E01.png Twilight Sparkle Spiiike S01E01.png|Spiiiiike! Twilight Sparkle using her magic S01E01.png Twilight floating books s01e01.png|Where is it? Twilight125.jpg TwilightSlyGrin.jpg Twilight Sparkle 3.png Thank You Royal Guards.png snapshot20110804152642.jpg|What are you looking at? Apple Family S1E01.png|meeting the apple family Applejack Twilight Sparkle Forcefeeding Season 1 Episode 1.png|Applejack, force feeding Twilight an apple (like any good friend should) Twilight NeedstoHurry.png Twilight Iatetoomuchpie.png Twilight and Clouds.png Wet Twilight.png Twilight Sparkle 7.png|Twilight's messed up mane from the Rain-blow dry Twilight RainbowDash Guess.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash1 S1E01.png Twilight and Rarity1 S1E01.png Statue of Twilght E1-W 2.1896.png|Statue of Twilight Sparkle Twilight and Fluttershy1 S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle Awkward Smile Season 1 Episode 1.png|Twilight's awkward smile Awkward Smile.png|Awkward Smile Twilight_Sparkle_Surprised.png twilight sparkle 1 .gif|Twilight hits the sauce. Hot sauce, that is. Twilight here I thought E1-W1.png|"And here I thought..." grr.png Twilight moon in the eyes E1-W1.png|The moon in her eyes. Friendship is Magic, part 2 twilightavatar.PNG Twilight_Sparkle_Gasp.PNG|Gasp. Twilight's crown.png|Twilight's Element of Magic Crown TWILIGHT CROWN.PNG|twilight crown of magic Twilight Celestia Hugs S1 E2.png The Ticket Master Apple.PNG|The most delicious apple ever... Twilight_didnt_get_the_apple_S01E03.png|...that Twilight never had! The Ticket Master 16 9.png|Twilight recieves two tickets from Princess Celestia in The Ticket Master. notsure.jpg|Something's off... Pinkie baats S1E03.png Pinkie waits S1E03.png Fluttershy and angel S1E03.png Twilight_Sparkle_Can't_Decide_S1_E3.jpg Twilight Sparkle not impressed.png|An unimpressed Twilight Sparkle Twilight rained on-W 3.3105.png|I had to say. Rarity X Twilight.jpg|Twilight and Rarity."We are the best of friends are we not?" Twilight I look fab-W 2.3333.png|Twilight admiring herself in Rarity's prototype gala dress she made for her, so Rarity can try to get the ticket. Twilight WAIT-W 2.03214.png|Twilight Sparkle finally figures out Rarity's intentions when Rarity mentions the Gala. Twilight stuck-W 2.1261.png|"I'm stuck and she is not even using her magic." Twilight FOOD-W 2.6877.png|FOOOOOOD! Twilight hunger or integ E3-W 4.0239.png|"Should I eat this and lose my integrity or keep my integrity and stay hungry?" Bon Bon surprising Twilight s01e03.png Twilight desguise-W 2.1173.png|Twilight Sparkle a master of disguise. Applebuck Season Twilight Sparkle Pinkie Pie Popcorn.png Twilight asian look E4-W 2.1157.png|Twilight had to use her Asian look. Spike Blush.png Twilight studying in the open.jpeg|Twilight, studying in the open. Twilight Sparkle Applejack. S1 E4.jpg Twilight Sparkle Annoyed S1 E4.jpg Twilight_Sparkle_Applejack.2_S1_E4.jpg Twilight_Sparkle_Consered2_S1_E4.jpg Twilight_Sparkle_Consered_S1_E4.jpg Twilight_Sparkle_Enough_is_Enough_S1_E4.jpg Twilight_Sparkle_Stubborn_As_A_Mule_S1_E4.jpg Rainbow Dash This Week... S1 E4.jpg Griffon the Brush-Off Twilight Sparkle reading on bench ignoring Pinkie Pie S1E05.png Twilight_recording her scientific findings.PNG Twilight_suprised_PNG.png Twilight_skimming_though_a_book.PNG Twilight_talking_to_spike.PNG Twilight Sparkle 26.png Boast Busters Twilight Sparkle Blush.png Twilight Sparkle giggles.png Heartstrings earnest expression s01e06.png Twilight Hayseed Golden Harvest s01e06.png Twilight Sparkle Blush again outside.png|blushing Twilight sad really E6-W6.png|"Really":( Twilight where is Unicorn E6-W6.png|"Where is this Unicorn?" Twilight follow snips&snails E6-W6.png|Might as well follow Snips and Snails. Twilight think I'm a showoff E6-W6.png|"I don't want anyone thinking I'm a showoff." Twilight me gulp E6-W6.png|*Gulp* Twilight who me E6-W6.png|"Who me!?" Twilight run of the E6-W6.png|"I'm just your run of the mill citizen of Ponyville." Twilight hear laundry E6-W6.png|"I think I hear my laundry calling." Twilight zoom E6-W6.png|"Gotta go!" ZOOM.. Twilight disturbed E6-W6.png|Twilight Sparkle disturbed by Spike's pleading. Twilight exactly same E6-W6.png|"Its exactly the same!" Twilight don't want seen bragger E6-W6.png|"I just don't want to be seen as a bragger." UnimpressedTwilight.png|Twilight is less than impressed. Twilight frustrated E6-W6.png|Twilight becoming frustrated with Spike's pleading. Twilight disturbed again E6-W6.png|Twilight Sparkle once again disturbed by Spike. Twilight don't sound good E6-W6.png|Both of them hear the Ursa Major(or minor). Twilight uh... E6-W6.png|"Uhh..." Twilight is that E6-W6.png|"Is that what I think it is?" Twilight whats going on E6-W6.png|"Whats going on?" Twilight you what! E6-W6.png|"YOU WHAT!" Twilight feeling shockwave E6-W6.png|The five of them feeling a shockwave created by the Ursa. Twilight teeth grit E6-W6.png|Twilight's teeth gritting with fear. Twilight serious go time E6-W6.png|Serious. Twilight unleashed- W 1.3811.png|Twilight The Magic Unleashed Twilight please don't hate me E6-W6.png|"I'm sorry! Please please don't hate me." Twilight I know how much E6-W6.png|"I know how much you all hated Trixie's showing off." Twilight don't mind E6-W6.png|"So you all don't mind my magic tricks?" Twilight you are! E6-W6.png|"You are!" Twilight that no major E6-W6.png|"That wasn't an Ursa Major." Twilight because someone woke it E6-W6.png|"Because someone woke it up!" Twilight u don't want to know E6-W6.png|"You don't want to know." Twilight about u two E6-W6.png|"Now about you two." Twilight devilish 3rd look E6-W6.png|Another look from Twilight Sparkle that I wouldn't trust. Twilight you're right E6-W6.png|"I think you're right." Twilight especailly standing for friends E6-W6.png|"Especially when you're standing up for your friends." Dragonshy Twilight all over Equestria E7-W7.png|"Smoke is spreading all over Equestria." Twilight oh don't fall E7-W7.png|Don't fall. Twilight uhoh come again E7-W7.png|Lift it up so Rainbow Dash won't hit it. Twilight long journey ahead E7-W7.png|" We have a long journey ahead of us!" Twilight all right E7-W7.png|"All right girls!" Twilight in that cave E7-W7.png|"In that cave at the very top." Twilight looking at map E7-W7.png|Twilight Sparkle looking at a map. Twilight busy attention E7-W7.png|Still busy looking at map. Twilight could go this way E7-W7.png|"We could go this way..." Twilight want to avoid E7-W7.png|"No, we'll want to avoid that!" Twilight she said what E7-W7.png|She said what? Twilight y so serious E7-W7.png|Why so serious. Twilight calling FS E7-W7.png|"Fluttershy?" Twilight don't have time E7-W7.png|"We don't have time for this!" Twilight what u doing E7-W7.png|Applejack took my map. Twilight c'mon FS E7-W7.png|"C'mon Fluttershy!" Twilight smallest peep E7-W7.png|"The smallest peep will cause a huge rockslide." Twilight this is not good E7-W7.png|Oh this isn't good. Twilight rockslide E7-W7.png|"Oh no!" Avalanche aftermath.png Twilight sigh E7-W7.png|Sigh Twilight uneasy E7-W7.png|Twilight Sparkle feeling a bit uneasy. Twilight checking map E7-W7.png|Back to the map. Twilight bout to find out E7-W7.png|"We're about to find out." Twilight serious E7-W7.png|Time to get serious. Twilight Rare&PP role E7-W7.png|Twilight telling Rarity and Pinkie Pie their roles. Twilight see PP E7-W7.png|So Pinkie is going to do that...? Twilight he needs togo E7-W7.png|"Get him to understand why he needs to go." Twilight FS not there E7-W7.png|"Uhhh...Fluttershy??" All eyes on Fluttershy.png Twilight came up here E7-W7.png|"Came all the way up here!" Twilight big smile E7-W7.png|This big smile is sure to convince Fluttershy. Twilight blown away E7-W7.png|Talk about getting blown away. Twilight not going derp E7-W7.png|No I am not going derp. Twilight bad breath E7-W7.png|Ugh bad breath. Twilight understand don't u E7-W7.png|"You understand don't you?" Twilight dazed E7-W7.png|Dazed Twilight dear PC E7-W7.png|"Dear Princess Celestia..." Twilight laugh RD misery E7-W7.png|Twilight laughing at Rainbow Dash's misery. Look Before You Sleep Twilight call Rare&AJ E8-W8.png|Twilight calling Rarity and Applejack. Twilight some strom E8-W8.png|"Some storm huh." Twilight no trouble E8-W8.png|"Don't have any trouble getting home." Twilight happy gasp E8-W8.png|Happy Gasp Twilight have slumber party E8-W8.png|"We'll have a slumber party!" Twilight be great E8-W8.png|"This is going to be great!" Twilight giving makeovers E8-W8.png|"We'll giving each other make overs!!" Twilight hooray E8-W8.png|"Hooray heheheheh..." Twilight officially fun E8-W8.png|"And that will make my slumber party officially fun!!" Navbox S01E08 thumb.png Twilight who go 1st E8-W8.png|"Who wants to go first?" Aj, Rarity and Twilight S01E08.png Twilight headless horse E8-W8.png|"THE HEADLESS HORSE!" Twilight got u E8-W8.png|Gotcha Twilight story check E8-W8.png|"Ghost story check." Twilight wants smores E8-W8.png|"Now who wants s'mores!" Twilight ohhhh E8-W8.png|Twilight Sparkle cute as she'll ever be. Twilight truth or dare E8-W8.png|"Next item of fun is... truth or dare." Twilight see Rare&AJ argue E8-W8.png|Twilight Sparkle unfortunately witnessing Rarity and Applejack bicker. Twilight game suppose E8-W8.png|"I don't think this is how the game is suppose to work." Twilight read rules E8-W8.png|Twilight reading the rules of truth and dare. Twilight have too rule E8-W8.png|"You have too its the rule." Twilight get a turn E8-W8.png|"Umm do I ever get a turn?" Twilight maybe not E8-W8.png|Maybe not. Twilight see AJ mad E8-W8.png|Twilight seeing Applejack argue. Twilight see Rare mad E8-W8.png|Twilight also seeing Rarity argue. Twilight check off E8-W8.png|"I think we should check off truth and dare." Twilight lets see fun fun E8-W8.png|"Lets see what our next fun fun fun thing is." Twilight pillowfight E8-W8.png|"Pillowfight??" Twilight I get it E8-W8.png|"Oh I get it Pillow Fight!" Twilight FUN! E8-W8.png|"FUN!!" Twilight in pile E8-W8.png|Twilight in a pile of pillows. Twilight Sparkle 38.png Twilight enough! E8-W8.png|"ENOUGH!!" Twilight ruined my 1st E8-W8.png|"You've ruined my very first slumber party!? Twilight anything go wrong E8-W8.png|"Anything else that can possibly go wrong!" twilight.jpg Rare,Twi,AJ group gasp E8-E8.png|Talk about a gasp in unison. Twilight scream E8-W8.png|Twilight screams. Twilight recover E8-W8.png|Twilight looking adorable Twilight not ok E8-W8.png|"Well... its not ok!" Twilight there giant tree E8-W8.png|"Theres a giant tree branch in the middle of my bedroom." Twilight found entry E8-W8.png|"Or at least I haven't found the entry yet." Twilight freaking out E8-W8.png|Twilight freaking out! Twilight still at books E8-W8.png|Twilight turning to books once again. Twilight nothing about branches E8-W8.png|"Theres nothing in here about branches!" Twilight is this camping-W 9.2514.png|Does this count as camping in MW2? Twilight pretty E8-W8.png|"Ooh pretty." Twilight wait a min E8-W8.png|Wait a minute. Twilight not in book E8-W8.png|"They're not in the book either!" Twilight uhh no E8-W8.png|"Oh...NO!" Twilight 2 more left E8-W8.png|"Only two more left." Twilight thats it E8-W8.png|"Thats it!!" Twilight noo E8-W8.png|"No" I just messing with y'all. Twilight just so nice E8-W8.png|"It was just so nice seeing you two finally getting along..." Twilight win together E8-W8.png|"I wanted you to be able to win together." Twilight 1st party success E8-W8.png|"I declare my first slumer party a success!!" Twilight have fun check E8-W8.png|"Having fun check!" Twilight dear PC E8-W8.png|"Dear Princess Celestia..." Twilight smile E8-W8.png|Who could resist that smile. Twilight's been scrambled.png|Frame of Twilight mid-blink TwilightSparkleEagerLeanS1EP8.png Bridle Gossip S01E09 AppleBloom OnSpikesHead.png Rarity huh- W 5.117.png|Twilight and Rarity. Twilight ok wierd E9-W9.png|Oook wierd. Twilight not amused E9-W9.png|Twilight Sparkle is not amused. Twilight no such thing E9-W9.png|"Theres no such thing as curses!" Twilight curses fake E9-W9.png|"Curses are artificial." Twilight still explaining E9-W9.png|Still explaining... Twilight thinks AJs words E9-W9.png|Twilight thinking about what Applejack warned her about. Twilight sees horn E9-W9.png|Talk about a huge eye opener. Twilight an allergy E9-W9.png|"An allergy?!" Twilight care to tell us E9-W9.png|"Will you care to tell us!" Twilight u not going tell E9-W9.png|"So you're not going to tell us?" Twilight its not a curse! E9-W9.png|"Its not a curse!" Twilight not a hex E9-W9.png|"Its not a hex either!" Twilight hard explain E9-W9.png|I got nothing. Twilight zecora being bad E9-W9.png|"Zecora being...bad!" Twilight Zecora making soup E9-W9.png|"What if Zecora is making soup." Zecora sinistrer look E9-W 7.6260.png|Twilight Flopple and the others watching Zecora. Twilight making AB soup E9-W9.png|"Or what if she's making Apple Bloom soup?" Twilight head on Zecora E9-W9.png|Twilight Sparkle going head on with Zecora. Twilight y so serious again E9-W9.png|Why so serious...again. Twilight laugh at serious E9-W9.png|How can they find this funny? Twilight do have this book E9-W9.png|"Actually we do have this book." Twilight title wierd E9-W9.png|"Because the title was so...wierd." Twilight so sorry E9-W9.png|"I'm so sorry Zecora." Twilight bothered look inside E9-W9.png|"If only I bothered to look inside." Twilight help you E9-W9.png|"I think we can help you with that." Twilight checks her horn E9-W9.png|Twilight checking her now normal horn. Swarm of the Century Twilight looking progess-W 1.9063.png|Check the perparations. Twilight watching Heartstrings s01e10.png Twilight saw too affection-W 1.8626.png|Caught being too affectionate. Twilight Sparkle 50.png Twilight phew-W 4.2075.png|Phew... Snapped.png|Twilight Snapple Winter Wrap Up Twilight Sparkle Excited Episode 11 Season 1.png Twilight Sparkle Spike Season 1 Episode 11.png Twilight Sparkle Getting Ready Season 1 Episode 11.png Twilight Sparkle Pinkie-Like Season 1 Episode 11.png Twilight Sparkle Getting Dressed Season 1 Episode 11.png Twilight Sparkle Struggling Season 1 Episode 11.png Twilight Sparkle Saddle Fail Season 1 Episode 11.png Twilight Sparkle Organization Season 1 Episode 11.png Twilight_I'm_Ready.png|Twilight ready for Winter Wrap Up TwilightWinterWrapUp.png|Ready for the Winter Wrap Up Twilight Sparkle Shocked Season 1 Episode 11.png Twilight Sparkle Still Night Season 1 Episode 11.png A little too early.png|A little too early.. Winter1.png|A Twilight Center Navbox S01E11 thumb.png Pinkie Pie skating S1E11.png Twilight skating S1E11.png Pinkie and Twilight crashing S1E11.png AppleJack Response.png I just wanted to help S1E11.png|I just wanted to- AppleJack Flag Oraganized.png Applejack Twilight Brohoof.png|*Brohoof* TwilightSeesYouS1EP11.png|Why is there someone staring at us, Spike? Twilight Vest.png|Twilight's "All-Team Organizer" vest Call of the Cutie Twilight Apple Bloom please s01e12.png Twilight Apple Bloom spell s01e12.png Twilight explains potential s01e12.png Twi and Applejack Punch S1E12.png Fall Weather Friends Twilight hear Rainbow Dash E13-W13.png|Twilight thinking-"Rainbow Dash Applejack was talking to me." Twilight here to E13-W13.png|"And I'm here too...?" Twilight spike on head E13-W13.png|Ah Spike is on my head. Twilight mane flow E13-W13.png|Talk about "Mane Flow." Twilight bigger mane flow E13-W13.png|Bigger "Mane flow." Twilight RD win E13-W13.png|"Rainbow Dash wins!" Twilight RD win again E13-W13.png|"Rainbow Dash wins!" again. Twilight has focus E13-W13.png|Twilight Sparkle has an extreme amount of focus. Twilight guess not E13-W13.png|Or maybe not. Twilight keeping count E13-W13.png|Twilight keeping count. Twilight 4th devilish look E13-W13.png|Don't know how RD and AJ trust that look. Twilight spike on head again E13-W13.png|Great Spike is on my head again. Twilight butterfly E13-W13.png|Oh look a butterfly got free from Fluttershy's cutie mark. Twilight why you excited E13-W13.png|"Why are you so excited about the race?" Twilight both surprised E13-W13.png|Both Twilight and Spike mutrally surprised. Twilight last min reading E13-W13.png|Twilight doing some last minute reading. Dash laughing at Twilight.png|Twilight and Rainbow Dash. Twilight daunted E13-W13.png|Twilight Sparkle feeling a bit taunted. Twilight question face E13-W13.png|Huh? Why is Rainbow Dash winking at me? Twilight not a egghead E13-W13.png|"I am not an egghead!!" Twilight frustrated by RD E13-W13.png|Twilight getting a bit annoyed. Twilight thing no change E13-W13.png|Some things never change. Twilight ignore RD E13-W13.png|Ignoring Rainbow Dash. Twilight scoff u must E13-W13.png|"Scoff if you must Rainbow Dash." Twilight Ponyville tradition E13-W13.png|"Is a Ponyville tradition!" Twilight experince E13-W13.png|"I should experience it myself!" Twilight she did not E13-W13.png|"She did not!" Twilight u tripped over rock E13-W13.png|"You tripped over a rock." Twilight just be careful E13-W13.png|"Just be careful!" Twilight tripped stump E13-W13.png|"You tripped on a stump." Twilight see E13-W13.png|"See." Twilight AJ never cheat E13-W13.png|"Applejack will never cheat." Twilight just accident E13-W13.png|"It was just an accident!" Twilight give stare E13-W13.png|Thats right Rainbow Dash feel my stare. TS strollin.png|Just strollin'. Twilight whitetale lovely E13-W13.png|"Oh my! Whitetale wood is just lovely!" Twilight all racers past E13-W13.png|"Except all the other racers just past you." Horseapples.png Twilight 5th.png|Fifth place. Twilight like book said E13-W13.png|"Just like my book said!" undefined|undefined|link=undefined undefined|undefined|link=undefined Twilight was quite easy E13-W13.png|"It was quite easy." Suited for Success Woops.png|Oh dear. Ts dress.png|Twilight's Gala Dress Feeling Pinkie Keen Frog.PNG Frog1.jpg Twilight.PNG|Fall into a pit while Spike is shock? Twilight fall.png Applejack.PNG|Twilight sparkle Applejack and Spike Twilight Hayseed splash1 s01e15.png Twilight Hayseed splash2 s01e15.png Twilight mud bath.png Twilight flat slammed door S1E15.png Twilight flat slammed lab door S1E15.png Twilight Sparkle pith helmet Spike behind bush spying.png Twilight aha-W 2.0185.png|Aha! Twilight Sparkle bee sting bandages binoculars hay barn S1E15.png Twilight Sparkle Spike trap door new apple cellar S1E15.png Twilight potted plant crash wheelchair S1E15.png Twilight Sparkle anvil wheelchair S1E15.png Twilight Sparkle hay cart wheelchair S1E15.png Twilight Sparkle scuffed Pinkie Pie Applejack S1E15.png Twilight Sparkle wincing gritting teeth frustration S1E15.png Twilight bruised eye twitch Pinkie smiling S1E15.png Twilight bruised eye twitch S1E15.png Twilight dizzy Applejack Fluttershy S1E15.png Twilight sitting dizzy S1E15.png Twilight sitting grateful to be alive S1E15.png|Happy! Angry twilight sparkle-1-.png|Twilight, about to burst into flames of rage. TwilightRage.PNG|Twilight enraged. Singed_Twilight_Sparkle_with_Pinkie_onlooking_S1E15.png Pinkie Pie And Twilight Sparkle.PNG|Twilight and Pinkie Pie. Sonic Rainboom A messy library.png I think it worked.png|i think it worked.. Fluttershy cheering.png Stare Master Twilight crossed eye spin E17-W17.png|Twilight Sparkle gone crossed eyed after taking a spin. Twilight surprised face E17-W17.png|Surprised face. Twilight to Zecora's E17-W17.png|" I'm heading to the ever free forest to Zecora's." Twilight how bout you E17-W17.png|"How bout you?" Twilight Wow E17-W17.png|"Wow!" Twilight what doing with the girls E17-W17.png|"What are you doing with the girls tonight?" Twilight Sparkle Stone.png|Stoned. Twilight wh-what happened E17-W17.png|"Wha-what happened?" Twilight make quite E17-W17.png|"This will make quite the letter..." Twilight to princess E17-W17.png|"To the Princess." Twilight wrong bout you E17-W17.png|"I was wrong about you." The Show Stoppers My little ponies, you're missing the point!.png Scootaloo Wingless 3.png Twilight Episode 18.png|Twilight, smiling at the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Twilight oh E18-W18.png|"Oh?" Twilight oh again E18-W18.png|Another "Oh?" Twilight costumes... E18-W18.png|"Costumes!" Twilight make special report E18-W18.png|"I'd love to make a special report to the Princess." Twilight not expecting that E18-W18.png|Ok... I was not expecting that. Twilight one day E18-W18.png|"One day *giggle*...One day." A Dog and Pony Show S01E19_ManeCast_RacingToTheScene.png S01E19_TwilightSpike_CanYouBreatheYet.png S01E19_RainbowDash_CauseAllYouSaidWas.png S01E19_ManeCast_SpikePanicking.png S01E19_ManeCast_HurriedExplanation.png S01E19_TwilightSparkle_LookDownHole.png S01E19_ManeCast_LookDownHoles.png S01E19_TwilightSparkle_MudOnFace.png S01E19_ManeCast_WorriedAboutRarity.png S01E19_RainbowTwilight_SpotDiamondDogs.png S01E19_RainbowTwilight_CrashIntoEachOther.png All Tired Out.png S01E19_Spike_GemOutOfPocket.png S01E19_ManeCast_WhatsSpikePlanning.png Green Isn't Your Color GIYC101 Twilight and Pinkie Pie disappointed.png Twilight Sparkle eye poke.jpeg|Thats gonna hurt! inmyey-aaugh.png|Stick a cupcake in my ey-ow! GIYC189 Fluttershy incognito.png GIYC190 Pinkie Pie with an apple.png GIYC192 Fluttershy de Magics.png GIYC193_Smiling_Twilight.png GIYC194 Prancing Twilight.png GIYC195 Twilgiht dun goofed.png GIYC196 Fluttershy being mobbed.png|crowded by fluttershy fans GIYC197 Pinkie Pie making cupcakes.png Twilight Sparkle 87.png GIYC198_Twilight_clapping.png GIYC227 Twilight backstage.png GIYC208 Twilight starts the show.png GIYC205 Fluttershy and Twilight backstage 2.png GIYC201 Pinkie Squee.png GIYC199 Pinkie Pie swear.png TwilightInSpa1.png|Twilight in a SPA/Hot Tub. Over a Barrel Old pony thrown out Salt Block Appleloosa S1E21.png|"That's enough salt for you!" Braeburn Freaking out E21-W 7.1976.png Twilight failure saw-W 2.4171.png|Oh this is so not gonna work. Twilight Sparkle 91.png|"Really? Just Really?" - Twilight Sparkle Spike cry don't know E21-W 2.3003.png Rainbow Dash phew E21-W 4.1864.png Rare,Twi,AJ,Flutter see flag-W 2.2001.png We scared E21-W 2.3654.png Rarity about tree 0E21-W 1.1264.png A Bird in the Hoof Rarity2 S01E22.png Twilight hhhhhhhhhhhh E22-W 5.3045.png|GASP! Multiple 252.png|Stick out your tongue! Twilight tough love E22-W22.png|Twilight Sparkle showing Fluttershy the meaning of tough love. Twilight one step ahead E22-W22.png|"One step ahead of you!" Twilight smells soup E22-W22.png|"Whats this soup over here it smells delicious." Twilight devilish look E22-W22.png|Somehow I don't trust that look on Twilight's face. Twilight 2nd devilish look E22-W22.png|Won't trust that other look. Twilight&Fluttershy describing bird E22-W22.png|Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy describing Philomena to... well Philomena. Twilight&Fluttershy now what E22-W22.png|Now what? Twilight sneak past Royal Guards E22-W22.png|Twilight Sparkle sneaking past the Royal Guards. Twilight&Fluttershy collide E22-W22.png|Hurts more then it looks. Twilight strong E22-W22.png|Guess Twilight Sparkle is a whole lot stronger then she looks. Epic group GASP E22-W22.png|Twilight Sparkle part of a epic group gasp. Twilight your majesty E22-W22.png|"Yes your majesty?" Twilight FS didn't know better E22-W22.png|"Fluttershy didn't know any better." Twilight it was my fault E22-W22.png|"It was my fault." Twilight u were tryin to help E22-W22.png|"But you were only trying to help." Twilight let me do this E22-W22.png|"Will you let me do this! She'll go easier on me!" The Cutie Mark Chronicles Filly Twilight and Heartstrings clone s01e23.png Twibook.png|A young Twilight as seen in The Cutie Mark Chronicles Twilight's parents- W 1.6698.png|Twilight's Mother and Father. Twilight Sparkle's Dad.jpg|Twilight's dad. Twilight Sparkle's Mom.jpg|Twilight's mom. Twilight Sparkle flashback nervous entrance exam S1E23.png|Twilight Sparkle worried Filly Twilight with Spike egg s01e23.png Saddeehfacccce.jpg|Twilight after failing to hatch Spike's egg in The Cutie Mark Chronicles Filly Twilight and Celestia and Spike s01e23.png Twilight_Sparkle_Moar.PNG|More!? Twilight_cute.png|*giggles*..yes Twilight_Sparkle_Cute_S1_E23.jpg Twilight_Sparkle_Cute2_S1_E23.jpg Twilight Sparkle Avatar State S1 E23.png Twilight Sparkle Smile S1 E23.png Twilight Sparkle Shoked S1 E23.png Twilight Sparkle Nervous S1 E23.png Twilight Sparkle Nervous2 S1 E23.png Twilight Sparkle Dance S1 E23.png Twilight Sparkle Dance2 S1 E23.png Twilight Sparkle Causal S1 E23.png Owl's Well That Ends Well Twilight Asian look E24-W 7.4.png|Twilight Sparkle looking good with the Asian look. Twilight y u r n1 assist E24-W 7.320.png|"You are my number one assistant." Twilight ting E24-W.png|"You are my number one assist..." Ting* Twilight wink E24-W 7.06.png|Wink. Twilight hear noise E24-W 2.104.png|Twilight hears something. Twilight look out E24-W 2.674.png|Twilight Sparkle investigates the noise outside. Twilight freaking out E24-W.png|Twilight freaking out because her study paper flew out the window. Twilight can't believe E24-W7.png|Twilight can't believe what she saw. Owl's Well That Ends Well 16 9.png Pinkie Pie0 S01E24.png Pinkie Pie1 S01E24.png Owlowiscious Bow Tie.png|Owliscious in Spike's bow tie. Twilight oh a book E24-W 6.452.png|Oh I found a random open book. Twilight before you... E24-W8.png|"Spike come down from there before you fal.." Twilight oh not so tight E24-W 4.0.png|Oh not so tight. Twilight I was so worry E24-W.png|"I was so worried about you!" Twilight no one can replace u E24.png|"Spike nothing will ever replace you!" Twilight looked real...E24-W 4.252.png|Looked...real? Twilight huh E24-W3.png|"Huh?" Twilight what happened E24-W41.png|Oh Party of One Dancing ponies.png Twilight dance after E25-W 3.1525.png|I love dancing with Pinkie Pie. Twilight_Sparkle_Canned.png|=O Rarity9 S01E25.png The Best Night Ever Twilight dressed for gala.jpg At the gala S1E26.png Twilight at the gala.png Run S1E26.png The Return of Harmony Part 1 Twilight Spike magic S02E01.jpg|Twilight using her magic in the rain. Rarity Twilight Spike S02E01.jpg Celestia blue glow main cast hallway promotional.jpg Mlp201 Cast worried.jpg TwilightRarity WithHornsBeforeLabyrinth S02E01.png TwilightRarity WithoutHornsBeforeLabyrinth S02E01.png TwilightRarity WheresYourHorn S02E01.png TwilightRarity WheresMyHorn S02E01.png|Twilight and Rarity with no horns? TwilightRarity AHHHHHHHH S02E01.png Discord EntranceFrontofLabrynth S02E01.png Discord LowerBody S02E01.png MainCast ScaredOfDiscord S02E01.png Rarity IS A DIAMOND!! S2E1-W1.13.png Rarity beautifull rock S2 E1-W 1.1920.png Aw Twilight.png Twilight with her horn S02E01 1.jpg Aw Apples9.png Twilight Brave.png 3 manes.png Discord on Pinkie.png Rarity know u live S2 E-W 1.1922.png Fluttercruel tailwhip twi E1 S2-6.9741.png Twilight carrying rock s02e01.png The Return of Harmony Part 2 Twilights02ep2.png Discord_u_mad_bro.png Twilight HOME back S2E2-2.1207.png|"HOME!!! Back where you began!" Twilight bun stampie S2E2-W 3.6784.png|Twilight Sparkle dazed after being trampled by freakish looking bunnies. Floating_Twilight_Slip_S2E2.png Pinkie soapskating s02e02.png|"This may look like fun,but it's NOT" Fluttershy trampling flowers s02e02.png Twilight ah fine S2E2-W 3.6681.png|"AHHH FINE!" Fluttercruel_YOUR_face_S2E2-W_4.1667.png|Bucket head. This is my book Twilight.png|I'll take a book..and read it! Twilight angry s02e02.png Twilight meets rock s02e02.png Spike new RD S2E2-W 7.0954.png|Twilight Sparkle makes Spike the new "Rainbow Dash" Elements of Harmony faulty s02e02.png Discord gloating s02e02.png Corrupt_Twilight_Sparkle_S2E2.png Twilight broken heart s02e02.png Screw_Ball.png Twilight Discord cloud cream s02e02.png Reports_give_twilight_hope.png Twilight spinning Spike around s02e02.png Twilight Sparkle Hub Fall 2011 promotional video.png|"FOR EQUESTRIA!" Twilight confronts Applejack s02e02.png Macingroundhog.png Macinlick.png Fluttershy_salute_got_it_E2S2-_W_4.0865.png Twilight Sparkle ee...S02E02.png Twilight Sparkle RD Caught.jpg Fluttershy Dog.jpg Holding down Rainbow Dash s02e02.png Twilight Rainbow memory spell s02e02.png Early Group Hug S02E02.jpg Team Harmony s02e02.png Friendship_unleashed_S2E2-W_3.0000.png Victory ceremony background ponies s02e02.png Group smile end S2E2.png Lesson Zero Twilight Sparkle S02E03.png Twilight Sparkle0 S02E03.png Twilight epic smile S02E03.png Twilight haven't sent a letter S2E3-W3.png|"We haven't sent a letter to Princess Celestia this week!?" Twilight1 S02E03.png Twilight2 S02E03.png Twilight Sparkle Magic kindergarten S2E3.png Twilight and Spike S02E03.png Twilight3 S02E03.png Twilight4 S02E03.png Twilight Sparkle5 S02E03.png Rainbow Dash2 S02E03.png Twilight Sparkle coping S02E03.png|Coping with inability to find lesson on friendship. TwilightSparkleAlright S02E03.png|Convincing herself everything will be alright. TwilightSparkleinsane S02E03.png|Introducing her doll Smarty Pants to the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Rarity Dramatic Sofa Time S2E3.png Twilight super happy sparkle eyes rarity pout.png Twilight never fear S2E3-W3.png|"Never fear Rarity as your friend I'll do my best..." Twilight star Yes S2E3-W3.png|"Yes!" Twilight sparkle mane hair in a bun therapy rainbow dash.png Twilight goes insane bed-head not groomed face.png Twilight face hoof not groomed bed-head.png Rainbow dash twilight sparkle magic hold interuption will you put me down please.png Twilight wonderful! S2E3-W3.png|"Wonderful!!" Twilight Sparkle Psychologist S2E3.png Spike calming Twilight down S2E3.png Twilightsparkle_CMC S02E03.png Twilight Sparkle Stare Off S2E3.png Twilight and Spike Talking to Self S2E3.png Pinkie Pie2 S02E03.png Twilight Sparkle Derping Ponder S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle crazy S02E03.png Twilight and Smarty pants S02E03.png Twilight works everytime S2E3-W3.png|"Works everytime." Twilight and Big mac S02E03.png Rainbow, Twilight and Pinkie S02E03.png Twilight SUPRISE! S2E3.png|SURPRISE Twilight Sparkle Smart Pants S2E3.png Pinkie Pie1 S02E03.png S02E03 Spike BreakingFourthWall1.png S02E03 Spike BreakingFourthWall2.png Rarity Tea Face S2E3.png Lesson zero treasure chest.png Season 2 lesson zero twilight.png Sad Twilight D'aww S2E3.png Spike bad... S2E3.png Spike Crash S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle Your Not S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle Near Miss S2E3.png Twi and Rainbow Dash Glasses S2E3.png Twi and Applejack S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle Bucking Door S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle and Scootaloo S02E03.png Twilight and Mrs Smarty Pants S02E03 .png|She looks kinda cute :3 Twilight Sparkle Evil Face S2E3.png Twilight ok ok break S2E3-W3.png|"Ok ok break it up." Twilight after hit S2E3-W3.png|Twilight Sparkle after getting knocked down by the CMC. Twilight what I've done S2E3-E3.png|"Oh no! What have I done!" Mane 6 Group Story S2E3.png Spike breaks 4th wall again s2ep03.png|Spike breaking the forth wall. Spike breaks 4th wall s2ep03.png|''NOOOOO!'' mrs.cake_eps.3_s.2.png Dramatic Sparkle.png|Dramatic sparkle is dramatic Insane Sparkle.png|Twilight Sparkle gone insane Rainbow Cupcakes.png|Wait what happend to the cupcakes? Dat Sparkle Smile.png|Dat Sparkle Smile Don't Look At It.png|Don't look at it Twilight Hugs Spike.png|Aww how cute Please Don't Punish Her.png|Twilight's friends realize their mistake and come to help her Luna Eclipsed Twilight's costume S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle S02E04.png Twilight mad S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle0 S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle1 S02E04.png twilight_costume.jpg|Twilight in her costume. Trick_or_Treat_S02E04.jpg Twilight whatev S02E04.png Twilight showing her costume S02E04.png Twilight hey! S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle2 S02E04.png|Hoof stitched Twilight mad again S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle3 S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle4 S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle5 S02E04.png Twilight and Spike S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle6 S02E04.png Twilight heh S02E04.png Twilight ooh S02E04.png Twilight oh Princess Luna! S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle7 S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle8 S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle9 S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle10 S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle11 S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle12 S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle13 S02E04.png Twilight and P. Luna S02E04.png Twilight and Fluttershy S02E04.png Twilight14 S02E04 .png Promotional Facebook S2E04.jpg Twilight15 S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle and luna S0E04.png Twilight Sparkle huh S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle15 S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle16 S02E04.png Twilight Tackle 2 S2E4.png Twilight Tackle 1 S2E4.png Pinkie Chicken 5 S2E4.png Twilight Sparkle17 S02E04.png Twilight Lecture S2E4.png Twilight and Luna1 S02E04.png Luna Grumpy S2E4.png Luna shouts at twilight.PNG Princess Luna S02E04.png Miscellaneous Sketches Star Gazing Twilight Sketch.jpg|Original twilight sketch by Lauren Faust. Note the different cutie mark, similar to Trixie's. Twilight All Night Studing Sketch.jpg|another orignal sketch, twilight up all night TwilightSparkle_Sketch.jpg|Sketch of Twilight Sparkle Canterlot Castle Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 1.png Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 2.png Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 3.png Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 4.png Assorted images TwilightSparkle.jpg|Twilight in her normal state. Applejack-twilightsparkle-rainbowdash.png|Twilight with Applejack and Rainbow Dash. 488px-Twilighttwinkle.jpg|The G3 pony Twilight's based off of. Twilightsparklemtpapp.png|Meet Twilight in the mlp app Twilight color page halloween.jpg Twilight Sparkle Category:Character gallery pages Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Twilight Sparkle images